


b1ue car

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Town Start</p>
            </blockquote>





	b1ue car

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=a73c31fc.jpg)

Drawing for Mab's Sma11 Town Start series:

.  
Penci1 on paper

http://archiveofourown.org/series/5439


End file.
